TheSleepover
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Cat decide to have a sleepover. They invite Jade as their guest.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Cat asked.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Yay. Who should we invite?" Cat said.

"Invite Jade. I haven't really spoken to her since I visited your school." Sam said.

"Okay I'll call Jade." Cat said pulling out her PearPhone dialing Jade's number.

"Hello." Jade said.

"Hi Jade. Sam and I are having a sleepover. Do you want to come?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat I'll come." Jade said.

"Yay. Is Beck coming with you?" Cat said.

"No. Beck's in Canada visiting Moose." Jade said.

"Ohh." Cat said.

"Yeah. So I'll come over soon." Jade said.

"Okay. Don't worry, we got wine for you. Sam just recently got a package of wine from Freddie." Cat said.

"Why did Freddie give Sam wine?" Jade said.

"For their anniversary." Cat said.

"Ohh. I'm on my way. See you soon." Jade said.

"See ya." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Okay Sam, Jade is on her way." Cat said.

"Is Beck coming to?" Sam said.

"No he's in Canada visiting his friend Moose." Cat said.

"He has a friend named Moose?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Jade, Tori, and I were surprised as well." Cat said.

"Ahh. Ok I got the chips, dip, pizza, and wine out." Sam said.

"Can you make popcorn as well?" Cat said.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Do you want it butterd?" Sam said.

"Yeah that's what makes popcorn good." Cat said.

"I know right." Sam said.

"So we got chips, dip, wine, pizza, and popcorn. This is going to be fun." Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"That must be Jade." Sam said.

"Hey." Jade said.

"Hi Jade." Cat said.

"Sup Jade." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"You guys got chips, dip, pizza, wine, and popcorn. Nice." Jade said.

"Yeah. Let's grab the food and wine and go to my and Sam's room to do our makeup." Cat said.

"I'm down." Jade said.

"Yeah let's do it." Sam said.

"I was wondering why is there a safe in your closet?" Jade said.

"There's a hidden room in there." Sam said.

"Really?" Jade said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"Can I see?" Jade said.

"Sure." Sam said opening the safe.

"Wow this is a cool ass secret room." Jade said.

"We know." Sam said.

"It's very cool." Cat said.

"Jade maybe you and I can go shoplifting one day and hide the stuff in here." Sam said.

"Yeah we should." Jade said."

"Alright let's go finish up our makeup." Cat said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Alright." Jade said.

Chapter 4

"So what do you guys want to do?" Cat said.

"Make prank phone calls." Jade said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sure." Cat said.

"Who should we prank call?" Sam said.

"Let's prank call Robbie." Jade said.

"Okay. Are you good with that Cat?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Let's prank call him." Cat said.

"This is going to be fun." Jade said.

"Hello." Robbie said.

"Congratulations you've just won $1,000,000. There's just one thing you need to do." Jade said using a different voice.

"What do I need to do?" Robbie said.

"You just need to dress up like a girl and post it on your school website TheSlap." Jade said.

"Okay." Robbie said as he's dressing up like a girl and taking a picture for TheSlap.

"Did you post it?" Jade said.

"Yep." Robbie said.

"Congratulations Robbie you've just been prank." Jade said.

"What?" Robbie said.

"Gotcha." Jade said as she hang up.

Chapter 5

"Okay that was funny Jade." Sam said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

"Wow the picture of Robbie as a girl is trending." Cat said.

"Yeah it is. I just retweeted it." Jade said.

"I hope he doesn't get mad." Cat said.

"Cat I always find ways to humiliate him." Jade said.

"You do?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam. Almost every day at school." Jade said.

"Nice. We should both prank him one day." Sam said.

"Yeah we should." Jade said.

"Just text me when you want to do it." Sam said.

"Okay." Jade said.

"The picture is still trending. It's got over 300 likes and over 100 comments." Cat said.

"Damn." Jade said.

"Didn't Robbie used to have a stupid puppet named Rex?" Sam said.

"Yeah but over a couple years ago, he gave him up." Cat said.

"It took him that long to give up that stupid dumbass puppet." Jade said.

"Why did he even carry around that thing anyways?" Sam said.

"No one knows." Cat said.

Chapter 6

"Holy shit it's 1AM." Cat said.

"How did that happen?" Sam said.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun." Jade said.

"Well you guys ready for bed?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sure I'm getting tired." Jade said.

"Let's get to bed. Night Sam. Night Jade." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.

"Goodnight." Jade said.

"To the best sleepover ever." Cat said.

"To the best sleepover ever." Sam said.

"Best sleepover ever." Jade said.


End file.
